


Human

by seasofgreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf bite non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofgreen/pseuds/seasofgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles find themselves cornered by a member of the Alpha pack with Stiles’ quick thinking their only chance of survival. But everything (and nothing) is different about being trapped together yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is written based on super early season 3 casting spoilers - I saw Kali and needed to write something where she was the villain. This is going to be proven wrong by canon soon, but hey, why not enjoy it when it lasts?

Derek’s up against the wall, blood seeping through his clothes and pooling around him. Some of the wounds bleed black and his eyes are closed.

The female alpha, Kali, is still standing – regardless of the long gash ripped by Derek’s claws from her collarbone to her chest. Her eyes are dark and predatory as she stalks around them, mouth curled into a snarl. 

Stiles’ phone is smashed on the ground next to Derek and the broken screen flickering in and out is the brightest light in the warehouse. The phone doesn’t matter anyway. The rest of the pack is locked out; the mountain ash Stiles had set backfiring horribly. Even without werewolf senses he can hear Scott and Isaac howling and yelling outside, trying to claw a way in. Well, this is not the way things were supposed to go. 

They’re trapped.

“Stiles,” Derek hisses as a warning, trying to keep his eyes open despite the poison pumping through his system. Stiles is quite familiar with that tone. It’s the ”you are doing something extremely stupid and you have a death wish because you are stiles“ voice. He knows from the amount of time Derek’s been in here that there isn’t much time left. For either of them. 

“Shut up!” he wheels around from the spot where he’s firmly planted himself in between Derek and the other wolf. His lacrosse stick is firmly planted in his right hand, the netting torn almost completely off from being caught by a claw of another alpha from the pack, monkshood lacing the remaining parts. There’s another vial of ash in one of his back pockets, as well as a small container of wolfsbane. He believes it’s enough. It has to be. There’s no other way.

He smirks up at her, using false bravado to quench the fear pumping through his veins.

“Stiles,” Derek hisses again, half terrified and half struggling to heal so he might have even the tiniest chance of getting up, every part of his wolf howling to fight, save, protect. “Don’t.” Derek’s voice is as desperate as Stiles’ ever heard it and it almost knocks him off his feet. 

Stiles looks back at him and swallows. The longer they’re trapped, the less of a chance Derek has to survive. An absurd thought pops into his head. “You know, I’m really starting to lose count of the amount of times we’ve had to save each others asses.” 

He takes a step to the left slowly, lowering himself and stretching his body and the alpha mimics his movements to the right, her red eyes searching his.

Derek must sense the motion before it happens, letting out a growl of his own as the alpha launches herself at Stiles. He hits the ground hard and rolls out of the way, flinging himself over and back up as fast as he can. She narrowly misses him, and swerves to avoid slamming herself into a support beam.

Kali picks herself up, swaying slightly from the feeling of the new skin that’s already growing over the tear in her chest. “I can see why pretty boy over there would keep you around for so long,” she smirks, “You’re an interesting one.”

Stiles snorts. “Thanks.” He sidesteps further to the right.

She taps her chin thoughtfully, teeth glinting in the dark room. “I think I’m going to have a bit of fun with this one.” Despite saying it to Stiles, her words are directed at Derek, and he bristles.

Stiles swings his lacrosse stick over his head. “Oh, really?” 

Kali growls and lunges again, this time managing to get a claw around his hood and yanking him backwards. “Fuck!” Stiles yelps, twisting his body and slamming the end of the stick into her jaw with a sickening pop. Her head twists violently. There’s wolfsbane smeared on the remains of the netting – from a little experiment he’d done the other day - and Stiles can see her skin react. 

She reaches out again and drags him backwards, nearly off his feet and slams him down onto the concrete. There’s a bloom of pain throughout his body the second his head connects with the floor, and his vision spins. 

“You really don’t know who you’re dealing with, do you?” Kali bends and sneers in his face, and Stiles can see the raised dark veins where the wolfsbane entered her pores. She yanks him to the left, hard, and while his vision warps again the hood of his jacket is torn off and thrown across the room, landing near Derek. 

“Figured you might like a memento.” She coos in Derek’s direction. 

“Don’t.” Derek says, pleading. Something’s wrong, Stiles knows. “Don’t.” Stiles isn’t sure if he means don’t fight her, it’ll make it worse, or if he’s begging Kali to spare him. Kali’s clawed toes – she’s barefoot - dig into his chest and Stiles almost chokes. 

“Oh, please,” She flips a dismissive hand in Derek’s direction, a girlish gesture that reminds Stiles too much of Lydia in the moment. “You know I’m not going to kill him, that would be a complete waste of all this…” she takes a moment to rake her eyes over his body, still 147 pounds of fragile human boy. “potential.” 

She’s not going to kill him, Stiles realizes. 

She’s going to turn him. 

Stiles feels a wave of panic rush over him, pumping through his veins and freezing his blood cold. This isn’t even anything like when Peter offered him the bite. This alpha pack is going to destroy Beacon Hills, and when they leave, they’ll take Stiles with them – away from home, away from his dad, away from Scott, from Derek’s pack. They’ll force him to kill, to leave carnage and bodies in his wake, to submit blindly to the rule of their vicious alpha or face the consequences. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Derek throw himself forward, his blood splattering on the walls as he moves, eyes gone completely red. He roars with a ferocity that shakes the support beams of the building. He’s too hurt to get up completely though, and she knows it. The wolf inside of him is howling louder than he’s ever heard it. get up. 

“Don’t like that idea, huh?” Kali smiles, a sickening thing that twists her mouth - one side of it is paralyzed from the wolfsbane and droops. 

She’s taunting Derek, treating Stiles like a plaything before stealing him from Beacon Hills – and away from Derek – forever. 

Stiles slides a hand under himself, reaching into his pocket. This idea is crazy, but it might work. The vial of wolfsbane is tiny, but it’s enough to be fatal – and it’s easily concealable while Kali continues her display of power. 

“You wanted to be the one to turn him, didn’t you? Make him a permanent part of your pack. The most important part of your pack.” 

Derek’s claws scrape against the floor and he looks at Kali with a rage he’s only reserved for one other woman. Derek’s wolf is rattling around inside him, looking for a chance to escape from the poisoning and the wounds holding it back. Stiles sits up slightly, and the pain in his head returns with a ferocity worse than when he hit the ground. 

“I bet you were gonna make it so good, too,” Kali continues, “seeing as how you’re so far gone over this one. Probably something so very sweet. About how you wanted to be together and you were gonna ask him and let him choose. Let him choose, now, well, wasn’t that the most important part? You’d stick with him, wouldn’t you? Even if he said no.” 

Stiles uncaps the bottle and grits his teeth, letting the tiny cork roll to the ground and closes his fist around completely around the wolfsbane. He’s trying hard not to listen to Kali’s words, but seeing how they so visibly affect derek…he wonders if there’s even a chance of them being true. 

In one motion he brings the bottle up to his mouth. 

And swallows the contents. 

It’s the shocked raise of Derek’s eyebrows that causes Kali to spins around on him then, face contorted into rage. Stiles tosses the bottle and it shatters.

“What was that, little red?” she hisses, grabbing his collar and slamming him onto the wall. She hadn’t actually seen what he’d swallowed, he realizes. 

This pose, Stiles thinks, is actually kind of familiar. Kali uses both of her hands to pin him, and he’s unable to move from the Alpha’s strength. 

“Mana potion.” he smirks and coughs, spitting up blood onto his jacket. 

Her eyes narrow. “You should know better than to misbehave.” She drags a claw down the side of his neck, and Stiles can feel the skin separate. “Seems like no one’s been doing a very good job of punishing you.”

Kali leans in and runs her tongue over the slices and Stiles shudders and kicks out hard. They’re in complete view of Derek now, and he lays on the floor only a few feet away, unable to save him. She’s staring directly at the other alpha as she unzips Stiles’ jacket, and uses one clawed hand to tug down the edge of his t-shirt. It’s the one with The Who logo, the bullseye now all too literal. 

“Just imagine how this would feel if you were the one doing it.” She turns to look at Derek, her eyes red like the blood on Stiles’ clothes. 

And then there’s a flash of blinding pain. 

It’s like nothing Stiles has ever felt, and he knows that it’s the sensation of fangs in the skin between his neck and shoulder. The pain coursing through his body, of something growing inside him. The bite. 

He screams and hears Derek shout his name, and he can feel the panic radiating off him and isn’t that a strange sensation? He can feel all of the emotions radiating off of Derek, something now inside of Stiles tying them together. 

It’s the smell, there’s rage and pain and fear and regret and sadness and longing so intense it sends Stiles reelingin his own head. There’s so many emotions in Derek, and they’re all directed at him, so many they’re almost incomprehensible but for some reason Stiles revels in them. It’s almost like they’re tangible things, like he could reach out and touch every single one and suddenly he’s not afraid anymore. The pain in his head from hitting the floor seems to fade, the tang of blood on his tongue fading to nothing, and it feels like someone sweetly kissing it better – wolf healing. 

He can feel Kali, latched to his neck still, and his world starts to twist away from Derek and reattach itself onto her and it’s like being ripped away from everything warm and safe in the world. He feels lost, alone. If the bite holds, Kali is his alpha now. He can smell her, the want, the need, for nothing but blood and it makes his stomach churn. 

Suddenly the white in his eyes is overtaken by black, and he feels something bubbling up inside of him. The wolfsbane. 

It starts like smoke from a flame, curling and twisting through him, purging him of every feeling and scent in his body. Stiles can hear her screaming, the wolfsbane in his system directly transferred into her from her bite, everything it touches burning her from the inside out. His blood is walking poison. The mark on his shoulder knits itself together and closes, the skin searing itself back together with a hiss. 

Distantly, he hears Kali’s bloody screams subside, and hears her hit the ground, body crumpling. 

Stiles feels his body convulsing, shaking, as he comes back to himself. It’s not sure how to handle the two opposing forces at war in his system. He can feel the blackness chasing something in him around still, and he shakes again as it snuffs something out. He’s human. Blissfully, undeniably human. 

His body feels cold and numb and he feels like he could sleep for a month, but there’s bigger priorities right now. 

“Derek!” he shouts. The alpha is still on the ground, and Stiles has about the motor skills of a newborn deer right now as he stumbles past the dead body to check on him. “Derek, Derek, Derek!” The name has never sounded so good on his lips. 

The wounds on his body are bad, and Stiles ignores the pain in his muscles as he pulls Derek up against him, trying to get the alpha to sit up. “You’re okay.” It doesn’t take werewolf senses to hear the relief in his voice. Derek looks up at him, pupils blown wide, and Stiles thinks it’s quite possibly one of the prettiest things he’s ever seen. 

”’m fine,” he nods, though his expression is tight. “You’re not.” 

Derek doesn’t say anything. Stiles shifts his hold, not wanting to get any of his blood on Derek and inadvertently poison him. “All that stuff….” Stiles’ voice is hesitant. “All that stuff about the bite, and the stuff about you and me…that true?” 

Derek shifts his eyes downward. He’s done fighting. “Yes.” 

Stiles nods. “Okay.” He can’t bring himself to say anything, but holds Derek a little tighter instead. 

He hears the metal doors to the warehouse swing open, and Lydia is rushing toward them, Isaac and Scott not far behind. There’s a smear of ash on her face, and the two werewolves still look little beaten up from their battle outside. Stiles exhales a deep breath of relief and lets Isaac help Derek to his feet, Scott pulling Stiles up and keeping an arm around his torso until he reorients himself. 

Lydia takes one long look at Derek in the parking lot. “He’s not bleeding all over my seats.” 

They take the Jeep, Lydia and the boys following behind them. 

The ride to Deaton’s is fast, as usual when a werewolf is hurt, and Derek’s in really bad shape, but Stiles is missing his normal always-present edge of panic. His grip on the steering wheel is nowhere near as tight as it was the last time they did this. It’s like something his holding him down. Grounding him. He’s still terrified and scared beyond belief, obviously, but the feeling is different. Like someone is there holding him. 

He takes a deep breath and exhales. Derek looks up at him from his hunched over position in the passenger seat. 

“Anchor.” Derek whispers in the silence of car, noticing Stiles’ confused expression. Stiles knows what that means. It’s what Allison is to Scott, what this patchwork family of teenagers is to Isaac, what Boyd and Erica are to each other, what Lydia was to Jackson, and what anger and grief are to Derek. Or at least, what they used to be. There’s a thought that stops him, though. 

“But I’m not a werewolf.” 

“A part of you always will be.” Derek replies, eyes locked on something out the window he’s leaning on. “A part of you always was. The boy who runs with wolves.” The corners of his mouth quirk upwards a little. “You still smell the same.” 

“So I’m human, but I still have that?” Stiles pauses for a moment in realization. “It’s you, then. My anchor. I felt it when she bit me. It felt like I was safe, for a moment, at least.”

He makes a face at the mention of Kali, but Derek nods. “I felt it when you turned, too…You’re the same for me. I think you were before, too.” 

Their hands are intertwined over the center console by the time they pull into the Vet’s parking lot, and it feels a lot like a promise. 

“So uh, before this goes any further, let’s make sure that me touching you isn’t going to send you into werewolf shock. Not that I wouldn’t do that to you without the wolfsbane. Because, you know..”

“Shut up, Stiles.”


End file.
